Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen
thumb|300px es una mini-serie OVA publicada en Japón, cotando con episodios. Visión general Estos OVAs fueron creado para promover la nueva línea de juguetes SuperMutant y Metal Mutants sobre Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en 1995, y tendría dos episodios. Fueron producidos por TV Tokyo como un enlace a la versión japonesa de juguetes Ninja Turtles vendidos por Takara. El primer episodio, estrenado en VHS el 21 de mayo de 1996, se basa en la línea de SuperMutant, mientras que el segundo episodio, estrenado en 1997, se basa en la línea de Metal Mutants. Presentan la mayor parte del mismo reparto que el doblaje japonés a cargo de TV Tokyo para la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 1987. En el primer episodio, las Tortugas Ninja fueron hasta un santuario construido por los Neutrinos. Un espíritu que vive allí, Kris Mu, les dio cuatro MutaStones. Las MutaStones les permiten convertirse en Super Tortugas durante 3 minutos. Sin embargo, Shredder, Bebop y Rocksteady lograron encontrar las Dark MutaStones, que las transforman en Devil Shredder y SuperMutants Bebop y Rocksteady. Las Tortugas fueron capaces de derrotarlos transformándose en una Tortuga combinada llamada Turtle Saint. El segundo episodio involucra una armadura mágica (bastante similar a los Cloths de la serie manga y anime Saint Seiya) que le permite a las Tortugas transformarse en animales. También involucra un espejo mágico que controla las Bestias de Metal. El espejo tiene siete magatama Mutanitas correspondientes al sol, la luna y cinco elementos encerrados en estas. Personajes *Leonardo - Daiki Nakamura *Michelangelo - Toshiharu Sakurai *Raphael - Hiroyuki Shibamoto *Donatello - Hidenari Ugaki *Splinter - Hideyuki Umezu *April O'Neil - Emi Shinohara *Shredder - Kiyoyuki Yanada *Rocksteady - Hidetoshi Nakamura *Bebop - Kyousei Tsukui *Krang - Hideyuki Umezu *Kris Mu - Rei Sakuma *Dark Mu - Rei Sakuma *News Technician - Kôichi Nagano *Punk Frogs *Hattori Kinzō - Tomohiro Nishimura *Yukimura Episodios * * Banda sonora Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu-hen Original Sound Track (ミュータント・タートルズ超人伝説編 オリジナル・サウンド・トラック Myūtanto Tātoruzu Chōjin Densetsu Orijinaru Saundo Torakku?, Mutant Turtles: Superman Legend Original Sound Track) es la banda sonora de estos OVAs. Fue lanzado por Columbia Records el 20 de marzo de 1996 solo en Japón. Este álbum incluye la música de fondo de ambos episodios proporcionada por el compositor Takashi Ike. También se incluyen las versiones para televisión del tema de apertura "Power Up Turtles" interpretado por Hironobu Kageyama y el tema de cierre "Chikyū wa Ogenki" interpretado por Mokkun.Yahoo Music Jp - ミュータント・タートルズ超人伝説編 オリジナル・サウンド・トラック Lista de pistas musicales #パワーアップ・タートルズ~オープニング・テーマ・ビデオサイズ Pawā Appu Tātoruzu~Ōpuningu Tēma Bideo Saizu/Power Up Turtles: Opening Theme Video Size #戦いのはじまり~ダーク・ミューの驚異 Tatakai no Hajimari~Dāku Myū no Kyô/Start to Wage War: Dark Mu's Miracle #ダーク・ミューの目覚め Dāku Myū no Mezame/Awakening of Dark Mu #負けるなスーパータートルズ!~セイントミューテーションでタートルセイント!! Makeru na Sūpā Tātoruzu!~Seinto Myūtēshon de Tātoruzu Seinto/Defeated Super Turtles!: The Saint Mutation of the Turtle Saint!! #クリス・ミュー決死の封印~力をあわせてメガファイナルセイントブレイクを打て!! Kurisu Myū Ketsu Shi no Fūin~Ryoku o awase te Mega Fainaru Seinto Bureiku o Ute!!/Kris Mu Decides the Seal's Death: The Combined Power Mega Final Saint Break Strike Shoots!! #美雄平石(ミュータ石)を求め,いざ日本へ~ハットリキンゾウ参上! Bi Osu Hira Ishi(Myūta Seki) wo Motome, Iza Nihon e~Hattori Kinzô Sôjyô/The Beautiful Flat Male Animal Stones (Mutant Stones) Demand, to Japan in a Crucial Moment: Hattori Kinzô Visits! #亡霊ユキムラのいたずら Bôrei Yukimura no Itazura/Failed Attempt of Ghost Yukimura #大苦戦!お先に失礼,メタルビーストはいただきさ!! Dai Kusen! Osaki ni Shitsurei, Metaru Bīsuto ha Itadaki sa!!/Big, Hard Fight! Before Rudeness, the Metal Beast is Received! #守護獣降臨!メタルミューテーション!! Shugo jū Kôrin! Metaru Myūtēshon!!/Protect the Beast Descending to Attend! Metal Mutation!! #地球はお元気~エンディング・テーマ・ビデオサイズ Chikyū wa Ogenki~Endingu Tēma Bideo Saizu/The Earth is Safe: Ending Theme Video Size Referencias Enlaces externos *Anime News Network *Anime Database *Anime Planet *Scary Crayon de:Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu-hen en:Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen Categoría:Series de televisión Categoría:Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen